Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless technology and using information collected via an audio product for hands-free control of another device, such as a wireless device.
Wearable devices are electronic devices that are configured to be worn on a user's body and perform various functions. According to an example, electrodes on a wearable device are used to measure electrophysiological signals. These electrophysiological signals can be used to identify patterns in, for example, a user's brain wave activity and identify abnormalities. The abnormalities may be used for diagnostic purposes, as they may be indicative of neurological disorders.
As the types of wearable technology increases and in-view of the projected advancements of wireless communications, including the Internet of Things, it may be beneficial to use collected electrical signals from a user of a wearable device for other purposes.